


Another Long Night

by minakim



Series: Never Saw This Coming [3]
Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Playing with Food, Romance, Sexual Content, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakim/pseuds/minakim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin reveals a deeply thoughtful and romantic side as you embark on a "date."  However given the antics of the last 24 hours, just how long can the two of you keep your hands to yourselves.  And what else does he have up his sleeve, or in that black bag?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Romance and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part Three in the continuation of One Long Night and One Long Day, respectively. Work in progress, more chapters to follow and tags will be updated along with the chapters if I can remember to do that. While this chapter is mild and mostly fluff, subsequent chapters will include kink and light bondage in addition to sexual acts and situations similar to the previous two parts.

6:30 pm

“It’s going to be another long night.”

In the momentary silence that punctuated Jimin’s statement, you were even more acutely aware of his radiating warmth as his body continued to press you up against the cool hotel room door at your back. He must have really been hurrying through his mission to find whatever was in the bag that he’d brought in with him to get heated up so much. Or was it the passionate make out session you just had? Or was it the sideways confession ending in how he wanted to punish you that got him so hot? Whatever the case was, and likely it was the combination of all three, he must have felt the heat too because as he eased himself away from you slowly still grinning, taking your hands in his and walking backwards into the room, he suggested, “I think I’m going to take a shower now and cool off.”

  

“Why don’t I join you?” you cheerfully offered with a smirk and a wink.

He thought for a second and responded, “Ladies first then. I’ll wait and go after you’re done. I want tonight to start off like a date; or something close to one. We can’t really go out, so I ordered us dinner in. Let’s try and do tonight the way it should have been, the way most people start things like this.” He looked at you sincerely and almost innocently, as if he was nervous about how you would respond.

Wow, you thought to yourself, he really has a very soft and thoughtful side to him, and you decided to tell him as much. “Mr. Park Jimin, that is really sweet and romantic, and I think it’s a great idea. I’d love to stay in on a date with you!” Then you added, “It will probably be a more efficient and faster shower separately anyway, and a good way to build up our date-anticipation! The sooner we're ready, the sooner we can start our date!” But as the words pleasantly flowed out from your lips, your positivity began to wane as you realized you’d have to wear your jeans and t-shirt on this romantic first date. At least you knew where they were since Jungkook had found and folded them earlier…

Caught up in your own thoughts, you hadn’t noticed Jimin reaching into the bag he’d brought up earlier until he placed a silver tissue-paper wrapped bundle in your hands.

“Mmmm? What’s this?” you asked in wide-eyed surprise as the paper crinkled softly in your palms.

“Just go shower now, take it with you and open it when you get out,” said a very manly sounding Jimin. He placed his hands on your shoulders turning you to face the bathroom door and walked you a few steps forward pushing you like a bulldozer from behind. With one last gentle shove he added, “And lock the bathroom door so I’m not tempted to sneak in!”

You couldn’t help but smile at that comment, and though Jimin couldn’t see the giddiness on your face as you moved forward, he surely didn’t miss the little skip in your step as you entered the bathroom and locked the door behind you with a “click.”

Following his instructions, you didn’t unwrap the bundle until you’d finished your shower and were standing dried and towel-wrapped at the counter. As your fingers tore through the fragile silvery layers, bits of soft black fabric and lace were revealed. Jimin had picked out a matching set of lingerie consisting of a simple and sophisticated yet sexy lace, mesh and soft stretchy cotton thong and a body-hugging camisole top. A simple, sporty but also sexy black tank dress completed the package contents. Amazingly, everything fit you perfectly and felt wonderful on and against your skin. In a moment of brilliance, you donned one of the hotel robes, and thanking the stars it was a robe with a hood, you pulled that over your head covering yourself completely.

Emerging from the bathroom, you saw Jimin slouched in the lounge chair doing something on his phone; fresh clothes folded in his lap as he waited for you. Looking up, he wrinkled his nose and downturned the sides of his mouth, showing his disappointment at your full-coverage appearance.

“Nuh uh. Not yet,” you teased. “Now you get in there. And you’d better lock the door too!”

Grabbing his clothes off his lap, he slowly stood up, peering at you trying to get a better view of your face, which you kept hidden holding the sides of the hood together leaving only your eyes barely peeking out from under the floppy top. As he sauntered toward the bathroom, he turned his head back over his shoulder toward you, and with a smiling wink said, “I can’t wait to see you.”

“Same here,” you replied as you heard the door lock behind him.

 

You took the time while he was showering to primp and make due with the small supply of hair and makeup essentials you had brought with you in your bag. While Jimin had seen you in full made-up glory but simple street clothes when you arrived almost 24 hours ago, he’d also seen you bare faced (well bare everything!), so you figured minimal makeup and this chic LBD (that he picked out no less!) would work for this “first date.” You both were far beyond the first-impressions stage anyway.

 

You heard the bathroom door unlock suddenly while you were standing at the dresser leaning forward over the edge peering into the mirror on the wall above it. Before you knew it, Jimin was standing behind you slightly to one side. Looking at you in the mirror he smiled as he combed a hand through his thick mop of hair, parting it slightly and letting it fall to the sides of his perfect forehead. As you straightened up, he reached his arm behind you letting his hand settle onto and lightly caress your waist. Reflected in the mirror, in your eyes, it was the picture of the perfect couple.

 

He wore a white button down shirt over a plain white t-shirt, just front-tucked into the blackest of black jeans with a studded black leather belt. He let his bare-footed little toe graze the length of your own bare foot before settling into the plush carpet. That simple touch, along with his hand on your hip, made you tingle to your core. You wanted so badly to turn into him, hold him tightly and never let him go.

 

“I knew you’d look fantastic in that dress,” he slowly and purposefully spoke into your ear, turning his lips towards you just enough that his warm breath with a hint of mint ghosted over your cheek. “When I saw you bent over the dresser… (he paused), unh, I wanted to… (he paused again), I’ll just say that dress would be up around your waist and that thong, that I have yet to see on you, would be around your ankles right now if I didn’t control myself.”

 

The very thought of what Jimin just said made your whole body go weak. Almost on cue, he gripped you a little tighter with his arm around your back and reached for your hand with his other, turning you into him with a gentle hug. Once again, his innate warmth began invading your senses, clouding your mind, and allowing your feelings of desire to take over. Mustering up your willpower, you slowly pulled away, trying to seem composed while changing the subject. “So how did you know what sizes to get? Everything fits me perfectly.”

 

With a low chuckle, Jimin replied, “I had Jungkookie check your clothes and then text me. Actually, I learned a lot of things about you from Jungkookie.”

 

“Ahhhh, I see. So he was being your sneaky spy while I thought he was just being a neat-freak and texting the other members about dinner plans. I’d better keep my eye on you Park Jimin.”

 

“Yeah, you’d better.” And he flashed another killer smile at you.

 

A knock came at the door. “Room Service,” a voice said.

 

“Dinner, right on time,” Jimin replied as he went to open the door. “Time to start our date.”


	2. Little Bites

7:30 pm

Room service entered pushing a white-linen covered cart dotted with several small, round, lidded bamboo steamer trays. A gold-foiled green bottle poked out of a silver champagne bucket, two champagne flutes, a water-filled but otherwise empty bud vase and a large silver tray with a matching dome covered the remaining space on the cart. The gentleman silently began setting the table in the room for your meal as you and Jimin stood off to the side giddily glancing back and forth between each other and the table being set. When he was done, the gentleman explained he would leave the cart outside the door for whatever dishes you wanted to remove from the room. Jimin signed the tab and locked the door behind him.

He walked to one of the chairs at the table, pulling it away and motioning for you to sit as he bowed slightly and swept his hand over the seat cushion with a graceful flourish. You nodded back with a smile and sat as he guided your chair. "Thank you very much," you practically giggled, "What a gentleman you are!"

"Only for now," Jimin replied with a sly smirk, changing the mood palpably. You found yourself swallowing hard, fingers nervously smoothing your dress over your thighs as you looked down into your lap. When you raised your eyes to meet his, you saw he was staring at you intently, slowly drawing his glistening tongue across the length of his parted lips as he made his way to the other side of the table. He looked practically predatory, your insides tensed as you took a deep breath. "Stop it Jimin," you insisted with as firm a tone as you could muster, "I'm hungry and this smells delicious, so stop playing around and let's eat."

"Mmmm, okay, yes let's eat. This hotel has a great Chinese restaurant, so I ordered Dim Sum for us. Little bites, I didn't want to get too full, I didn't think you'd want to either... It should be good and it does smell delicious; but I know of something else I'd rather eat..."

"Jimin, you are NOT being first date appropriate, and you need to stop right now or you'll be the one ending up with "little bites" before too long!" 

"Ok, ok, you're right. Although those "little bites" you're talking about sound interesting... sorry, sorry, I'll stop. For now... Ah, one more thing!" He went to the black shopping bag and pulled out the stem of white moth orchids that had been peeking out and placed them in the empty bud vase at the table. "Don't want to forget these," he chimed, "You like them don't you?"

"They're beautiful, those orchids are one of my favorites and that stem has so many blossoms," you replied, "How'd you...? Oh, Kookie right? Yeah, Tae was asking me all sorts of random questions, and what kind of flowers were my favorite was one of them... sooooo sneaky."

He grinned back at you looking quite pleased with himself as he sat down in the chair across the table. You both began uncovering the bamboo trays revealing little steamed bites of deliciousness. It was comfortable and fun talking about the food and deciding what sauces each would taste best dipped in. As you began to pluck a few pieces from their trays, placing them on your plate, Jimin opened the bottle of Champagne, pouring a little in each flute for the two of you. "Just a little," he warned, "It will be nice with the food, but we don't want to end up...well, we'll want to be up, alert, and not get too sleepy too early, right?" "Right," you agreed.

Everything tasted delicious. The little sips of Champagne filled with crisp bubbles were perfect between each different dim sum delight, cleansing your palate and preparing your tastebuds for the next delightful taste sensation. It was clear you both were enjoying the food and your time together. You fed each other, playfully reaching across the table with your chopsticks; laughing as little drips of sauce occasionally ran down your chins. Every so often, Jimin would find your foot, or your ankle, or the back of your calf with his toes, brushing against you gently. Sometimes it was just a brief tickle, other times he lingered with a few long caresses before pulling away. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make your heart pound a little harder, or your breath catch briefly. But when you'd look at him, he wouldn't acknowledge what was going on under the table, the picture of a perfect poker face. Finally, it came down to one last piece of dim sum remaining. Jimin, of course, insisted you have it. You picked it up, to his surprise, with your fingers, and instead of eating it yourself, you walked around the table over to Jimin, and bent forward bringing your face ever so close to his. Placing the dumpling only half-way in your mouth, holding it with your teeth and lips, you brought your mouth even closer to his. With a gorgeous knowing smile and a flutter of lashes as he closed his eyes, he leaned in, taking half the dumpling in his mouth and allowing his lips to lightly brush over the edges of yours, he lingered there for a moment before biting through the soft dumpling and pulling slowly away with an audible, "Mmmmmmm."

As you watched him visibly express his enjoyment of your teasing, savouring the dumpling as he deliciously chewed that last bite with closed eyes you allowed your eyes to do the same as you enjoyed your half. Yum, "success" you thought to yourself, you got him almost as visibly caught off guard as he'd been getting you with those teasing foot games under the table! To your surprise, you were suddenly pulled into his lap, a little awkwardly from the side, finding yourself straddling him in his chair, but quickly settling into a comfortable position. Both of you, eyes wide open now, were grinning at each other uncontrollably. Swallowing the last bit of your dumpling, you turned around sweeping Jimin's Champagne flute off the table and taking a big sip before offering Jimin one.

He took a quick sip then leaned forward to set the glass back on the table, pressing his body into yours and holding you firmly at the small of your back with his free hand. Compensating for his change in position, you simultaneously leaned into him and draped your arms over his shoulders for balance. When he sank back into his seat and you settled down onto him, a smile immediately crossed your lips as you felt the firm pressure straining against his jeans meet your barely-covered girly bits. Looking down you noticed your dress had hiked up the tops of your thighs and rolled up your hips at your backside where Jimin's fingers were now distractedly toying with the top edge of your thong.

You looked up at him, locked eyes, and rocked your hips, pressing more firmly into his swelling bulge. He let out a low, deep moan through his slightly parted lips as his gaze upon you remained unwavering. "Time to play then," his voice whispered softly.


	3. Playtime Begins

8:15 pm

Just as those words escaped his lips, "Time to play then," Jimin began to stand up. His hands slid under you for support, and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist as he rose. "Cute Koala bear," he giggled into your ear. In a few steps, he reached his destination, gently lowering you to sitting upon the top of the dresser. You released your grip and he leaned against the dresser front, hands resting on your knees as he stood between your dangling legs.

Your bodies were close, but not touching, your faces were as well. The tension hung thickly in the air, adding to the rapidly increasing heavy and strained breathing you both were now visibly exhibiting. His eyes stared mercilessly into yours and you were captured. All you could do was bite your lip in response, unwilling to break the silence. 

He smiled. That Jimin half-smile, where one side of his mouth lifted to meet the winking crescent of one eye. Your teeth dug deeper into your lower lip in response as your chest rose in a labored breath. He lifted his hand to cradle your chin and with a gentle brush of his thumb, extracted your lip from it's toothy grip. Only then did you exhale, realizing you'd been holding your breath for several long seconds.

"Do you trust me?" his sincere tone asked you as he lowered his hand back to your knee.

"Yes," you quickly whispered back.

"Mmmm," he hummed through a full closed-lip smile. "Good."

You'd instinctively and honestly answered "yes," but now you wondered just why Jimin asked you that question. Especially now, after all that had transpired in the last 24 hours... What could he be thinking? Your head began to fill with more questions, but even as they came to mind, you were soon enough distracted by the tickling sensation at your knees.

Jimin's fingers had slowly started inching their way up the tops of your legs. Soft tickling fingertips leading, his palms lightly dragging behind; you closed your eyes savoring the sensation. Next, you felt his thumbs moving along the inside of your thighs, first lightly in gentle circling patterns; then building in pressure from kneading to firm squeezes. By now, your head had tilted back slightly to one side and you felt Jimin move in to occupy the space you opened up. Tendrils of his hair brushed up against your jaw and you felt his warm breath at your collarbone. His hands were at the apex of your legs now, warm and still, just his thumbs ran gently back and forth across the soft sensitive flesh of your inner thighs.

You felt the weight of his forehead come to rest on your shoulder, his deep exhale warmed the center of your chest. His lips lightly brushed the exposed skin there just before he took the neckline of your dress between his teeth giving it a gentle tug as he turned his head to look up at you. You began to turn your head to look at him when you suddenly flinched under his touch, your teeth clenched as you sucked in a quick hiss of air. You both looked down at his offending hand as he softly growled, "Ugh, Tae Tae." He'd managed to ply Tae's now garishly purple mark at your thigh in just the right way that it sent a tingle through those sensitive and damaged nerves. "Are you ok?" he inquired genuinely as his face flushed red.

"Yes, it's ok, I'm fine," you reassured him. "It just surprised me more than anything." You cupped his cheeks in your hands and kissed him briefly but firmly on the lips. He still looked unsure and you felt he needed more comforting than you at this moment. "Really, it's alright, it just felt tingly is all. Don't even think about it, and please don't stop. Okay?" Still holding his fair and creamy cheeks in your hands you pulled him in for another kiss, and this time he responded. Aaaah, those lips of his...full and soft and pressing into and nibbling at yours...you couldn't get enough of them. You both parted your lips simultaneously, your tongues now enjoying the game as they slowly slid and tangled with each other. 

Jimin's hands began to move atop your thighs, rotating inward and easing your legs a little further apart. His thumbnails grazed over the thin mesh fabric of the thong that covered you, just barely, and you shivered at the touch. Softly moaning into your kiss, you slid a hand up the back of his head and clutched a fistful of his hair tugging at it not-quite-so gently before releasing it again as he groaned. Jimin bit your lower lip equally not-quite-so gently. You let out a little yelp, and he let his tongue smooth over the spot, releasing your lip with a gentle kiss, he then slowly backed away.

"Let's get this dress off you," he monotoned as his hands slid up and over your thighs, under the hiked-up hem of your dress, hooking the edge with his thumbs at your hips, he slowly followed the contours up the sides of your body caressing your skin and burning you with his touch as he removed the dress and lifted it up over your head and arms. "Mmmmm, looks so good on you," he said as he eyed you up and down in the lingerie he gave you. You felt your whole body flush under his gaze. "But let's take this one off too..." And he repeated the same action with the black tank as he did with the dress, leaving both garments atop the dresser at your side. Again, looking you up and down with a smirk across his face, he whispered "Better." 

"Not quite yet," you said with a reciprocating smile as you took one of his hands in yours. Turning his palm up you lightly traced the fortune lines of his hand with your thumbs, silently marveling to yourself at how soft his hands were, you then undid the buttons at his cuff. Placing that hand back on your knee, you did the same with his other hand. Then you reached for his collar and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. You took your time, allowing your unoccupied fingers to rest against his chest and rise and fall with every breath. He watched your work patiently in silence, his heavier breathing being the only sign that his excitement was increasing.

The last exposed button was undone. Bit by bit, you tugged the end of his shirt free from it's front-tuck in a slow teasing manner. Finally, the shirt-tails out, you smoothed your hands up Jimin's firm t-shirt covered chest to his shoulders helping him to shrug the crisp button-down off his back. Taking hold of the collar as he turned for you slightly, you set the shirt atop the growing clothing pile on the dresser. He quickly pulled his own t-shirt off, tossing it atop the pile as well. Once your attentions were back on each other, your fingers quickly found and undid his belt buckle and then the button of his waistband. Sliding a hand into the front of his pants, you pleasantly found he'd gone commando as you grasped the evidence that he was indeed excited and aroused. Jimin let out a moan as you felt him throb in your grip. He tossed his head back slightly as he shook his bangs out of his eyes, then looking at you, again with a squinty smile, he hoarsely whispered, "Aniyo, not yet," as he lifted your arm, retracting your hand from his trousers. In playful frustration, you responded with the best aegyo pout your could muster, eliciting an equally playful giggle from Jimin.

"Don't move," he instructed as he backed away from the dresser. You couldn't take your eyes off his bare torso, looking at him was something you thought you'd never get tired of. He turned, walking towards one of the open suitcases in the room, oblivious to your staring, he glanced at you inquiring again, "You trust me, right?" You nodded yes. Digging his hands into one corner of the suitcase he palmed something you couldn't make out, then as he made his way back to you, he picked up the black shopping bag he'd returned with and set it on the floor near your feet, but out of your eyesight. "Give me your hands," he requested. You held them out in front of you palms up, expecting he was going to place something in them. Instead, he brought your wrists and palms together, holding them with his unoccupied hand. "Keep them there, like that." He let go and as he brought his other hand into view, you saw it was the black leather collar he'd had around Tae's neck earlier that day. Your heart began to pound just a bit harder in your chest and you couldn't take your eyes off the collar or his hands as he wrapped it around both your wrists, twisted the free ends against each other and brought it once around between your hands and closed the buckle. "Does that hurt you at all?" he asked. You shook your head no, eyes wide, still gazing at your hands. You were able to rotate your hands and arms in a comfortable range of motion, but your hands were firmly confined within the strap with no way for you to un-do the buckle without assistance. Finally you looked up at Jimin, meeting his dark, shining eyes. Your lips were parted as if to speak, but you had no words. Jimin took your hands gently in his once again. 

"You okay?" he inquired. 

"Mmm, yes," you managed to squeak out. 

"One more thing then," he replied as he reached down into the bag. He held out, for you to see, a satiny black eye mask. Like a blindfold, it had long, flat, streaming satin ties, but the mask itself was lightly stuffed, almost pillow-like. Ah, to prevent any gaps to see through you thought to yourself. "Is it okay if I put this on you?" His expression as he asked that was a mix of caution and excitement. Despite your combination of apprehension and, was it arousal?, you weren't quite sure; you managed a half smile and a nod yes. He gently placed the mask over your closed eyes and began to tie a bow at the side of your head just over your ear. "I'll tie it here," he said, "so it won't bother you when you're lying down."

"Oh, o-okay," you stuttered. "A big upgrade from the hotel robe-tie blindfold you, Tae, and Jungkook used in your hide-and-seek video," you giggled in spite of your slight un-ease.

"Mmmm, ye," Jimin chuckled. As he put the final tightening tug on the bow, he leaned into your ear lilting, "Please, baby, calm down."

You recognized the song reference and took a deep breath, smiling into the darkness.

You felt him draw closer, his voice growing soft and smooth as silk, "As long as you're comfortable and you trust me, I think we're both going to enjoy this. A lot."


	4. Blindfolded, feeling Butterflies

8:30 pm

Your heart beat fast and hard in your chest with anticipation. Your vision obscured and your movement now restricted, your other senses heightened at the overwhelming loss of control that you felt. You felt Jimin's aura radiating warmth and comfort juxtaposed with the sound of his heavy and irregular breathing that exuded his own growing excitement. You were now more acutely aware of his scent too; clean and musky, fleeting hints of skincare products, spicy notes in his exhale from dinner - you immediately recalled his taste from your kissing and instinctively leaned in hoping for more.

 

Instead, Jimin leaned away, gently taking your bound hands in his and lifting them skyward then allowing them to come down resting behind his neck. "Hang on again my cute Koala."

  

As you tightened your legs around his waist once again, he lifted you up off the dresser. Hugging you tightly, your bare chests pressed together, he carried you over to a bed and laid you down gently, only briefly pausing atop you to remove your encircled hands from his neck placing them on the pillow, resting over your own head. "Stay there like that. Don't move, okay?"

 

"Okay," you replied as you felt him rise from the bed. You could hear him quietly moving about the room; soft footsteps in the carpet, a small rustle of paper, a drawer opening and closing... He began humming a familiar tune, then whispered words and finally his lovely voice softly singing "Butterfly" to you. Completely caught up in the song, you were startled when one side of the bed dipped as he approached and climbed over, straddling you. You felt his still-clothed knees at the sides of your hips and the hem of his pants and cool bare feet brush up against the outsides of your legs just above your knees. He seemed to set some items down on the bed as he continued his serenade. 

 

As he began the chorus, and the phrase, "like a butterfly..," made it's way to your ears, you felt light, cool, fluttering sensations at your wrists. Slowly, as Jimin continued on with the song, the sensation, that you would equate to what butterfly wings might feel like, traveled down one arm, danced across your collar bones and made their way up the other arm back to your captured hands.

The touch was so light and gentle, that couldn't have been his fingertips, could it?, your lips pursed and rolled together as you wondered to yourself. Again, the same sensation of many fluttering butterfly "kisses" graced the inside of one arm, and as they traveled down this time, they made their way to your temple and slowly down the side of your cheek. Ahhhh, now you knew...you could smell the fresh scent of something green and cool and alive; and while the stem of moth orchids didn't give off an overtly flowery fragrance, you knew that's what it was. The several blossoms bounced along your skin as the delicate edges of the petals made even the slightest contact, creating their own butterfly effect of unpredictable movement.

Though you didn't know it, Jimin was smiling down at you. Partly he was quite pleased with himself for coming up with this scenario of foreplay; and more-so he was enjoying watching your expressive lips move as you worked through the puzzle of what was happening. 

 

As the tickling made it's way under your chin and up the other cheek he inquired, "Figure it out yet?" You nodded yes as you parted your lips and tipped your head back to take a deeper breath. You felt a few petals bounce upon your forehead for a second before he allowed them to rest only slightly heavier against your skin and then he slowly dragged them down the bridge of your nose, and they danced over your lips, down the curves of your chin and dipped into the hollow of your neck. You nestled your head further back into the pillow, arching and exposing more of your neck in Jimin's direction, because damn, it felt so nice and you wanted more.

Yes, Jimin was really pleased and enjoying your reaction. "Feels good?" he asked, as if it wasn't obvious enough, "Hmmm?" he continued when you didn't answer immediately, "I can stop if it's not good..."

"No, no, don't stop," you replied, "It feels good, reeeeely good."

"Mmmmm, okay. Promise me something..., tonight, don't hold back...please, tell me if something is good, or not good, or to stop if you need me to, okay?" You nodded and were about to say, "okay," but he continued. "I want to hear all your sounds, your words, your thoughts, your pleasure...mmmm, oh..., and I AM going to make you beg for it..." his voice trailed off. You made a small but noticeable gasp as he let the silence drop, and Jimin smirked as he began to pull the stem of blossoms down your right side, carefully skirting wide and around your breast. He swept the dancing petals across your waist to your belly button, up the center of your torso to just under your chin again and then repeated the same pattern down your left side and back up again.

"Mmmmm, Jimin-ah, that feels sooooo nice," you cooed.

"What about this?" And he brought some petals to dance around and across your right nipple. 

"Ahhh," you gasped, and sucked air in through your quickly clenching teeth as your back immediately arched skyward in response. Your nerves were tingling and you could feel that your nipple had gone hard. "Mmmmm, yesssss.., soooo nice," you exhaled out only a second before he did the same on the left. You arched into it a little more and your hips squirmed as you felt a flush of warmth beginning to blossom between your legs.

He continued to play with you, the flowers his tools of delicate torture. He tickled your sides, your belly, your neck and cheeks. Changing the pressure and direction, drawing circles, lines and swirls across your body, he kept your senses alive and on edge. Purposefully avoiding your most sensitive areas for long minutes and then finally giving them just the lightest of attention with an off handed brush of a petal, you were soon writhing and arching toward him in anticipation.

As the light coolness dragged down an arm again, finally coming to circle and play upon your hyper-sensitized nipple, little shockwaves traveled from the nerve endings there directly to your wanting core. You wriggled beneath Jimin and pushed up into him hoping for some satisfying friction in return. He raised himself up away from you, denying you that satisfaction, and you let out a little whine of disappointment. You felt his weight shift, his hands upon the bed at your sides supporting himself as he carefully hovered over you, refraining from making any contact between your bodies. He lowered his head until you could sense his achingly close presence, you felt his warmth, inhaled his intoxicating scent and tingled where his breath met your cheek. "Tell me what you want baby," he whispered to you. His voice was low and seductive and you shivered in response.

"I want YOU...., I want you so bad Jimin."

"I'm right here. You have me. So, tell me what you want me to do. Exactly what you want me to do."

The heat at your core now spread through your whole body. Your skin felt a-fire. You knew you were blushing, hard, and you could only imagine how red your face was right now. Why was he going to make you say it out loud? You stalled, biting your lip and you heard Jimin snicker softly. You let out a small whimper and replied, "Release my hands, let me touch and see you and I'll show you..."

"Hmmmm, no, not yet my pet, we're playing different tonight. I told you, I'm going to make you beg for what you want. If you can't do it yet, I'll just play with you some more..." He sat back down at your hips, you felt his body turn and shift as he reached for something on the bed. You heard a small popping sound, silence, a click, something light tossed onto the bed and then Jimin leaning down towards you again. 

"Ahhhmmmm...," came the sound from your throat as his soft lips enveloped the peak of one of your swollen breasts and then closed down more firmly at the tip, rolling the hardened nub back and forth between their plump confines. There was a slight artificial thick stickiness that you felt pulling at your tender flesh there as his lips manipulated their way around and over your nipple. "Unnnnnh," you moaned. The stimulation was almost too much to bear. Your bound hands strained at the leather strap, your fingers fumbled for and found soft pillow casing to grasp and pull at in response. Jimin's lips released their grip and your body relaxed. You took a breath, and it seemed Jimin waited patiently for you to gain slight composure before making his next move. Then suddenly you felt an unexpected coolness hit your nipple, and the nerves there reacted immediately with a sting, your whole body tensed as your back arched bringing your ribcage and belly into contact with Jimin's firm warm chest. He continued to slowly blow on your nipple as he pushed you down into the bed with his weight. You wondered at this unnatural cold you were feeling as he moved to the other side, this time planting a slow kiss atop that nipple and spreading his lips down around your areola as he opened his mouth just enough to let his tongue flick the very tip before nipping and releasing you. "Ah, ah, nnnnn." And that strange coldness pricked at that nipple too sending shivers down your spine. "Nnnnnnhh, Jimin-ah, what are you doing to me?" you moaned while writhing beneath him.

"Hmmh," he chuckled. "Menthol lip balm." He blew across your chest and you felt both nipples tighten again in response to the cold. 

"You're driving me crazy baby."

"Hmmmm. Good." He finally put his hands on you, hot and firm, he grasped you about your ribcage pushing your breasts slightly higher and closer together. He licked and nipped at them, then again peppered them with light puffs of air. You were panting, lips parted, head thrown back grinding into the pillow; squeezing your thighs together you tried again to rut up into Jimin's crotch. "What is it, what do you want, tell me...," his husky voice practically demanded.

Your head swirling, going crazy with need for more, the adrenaline and desire took over and you responded, "I want you to go down on me Jimin-ah. I want you to use that freaking obnoxious tongue of yours to make me come." You paused in an embarrassed breath, then added, "Please. Don't tease me any more. Please..."

"That's all I needed to hear." His hands smoothed down your sides to caress your waist. He planted soft, wet, open-mouthed kisses in zig-zag patterns across your belly, slowly making his way down from your ribcage to your belly button and then along the top edge of the pretty thong he'd gifted you. You felt his fingers drag down to your hips and curl under the stretchy lace, very slowly tugging the waistband downward. He shifted his legs and yours, and you lifted your hips, so he could remove this last slip of clothing from you; then he positioned himself between your knees.

Despite all the experiences you'd had with Jimin in this room; something about being bound and blindfolded made you hyper-aware of just how exposed you were at this moment. You subconsciously began to draw your legs together while your mind was shamefully picturing Jimin's unobstructed view of you. "Too late to be feeling shy," he commented. As he spoke, you felt his breath against your belly while his warm palms firmly pressed your legs to open wider. His body slid further southward as his lips made soft contact with the sensitive skin along your inner thigh.

His open mouth against the same area Taehyung had mercilessly bruised; you now shuddered instead of wincing as his tongue lavished the spot with soft swirls of gentle pressure. He nibbled closer and closer to your core, but again denying you immediate satisfaction, he switched to the other side. As good as it felt, you couldn't contain a whine of disappointment and wanton lust. In response, he let out a smug chuckle of satisfaction at making you wait. You were so primed, so ready, so aching for his touch, the second his tongue hit your perineum, that little space just below your your now glistening entrance, electricity ran through your entire body, your back raised up in response and you couldn't contain a loud moan as you seemed to inhale and exhale all at once. He momentarily dipped the tip of his elongated and rigid tongue into you, just barely, then slid up the length of your fold to your swollen nub, circling it once before pushing down onto it, rubbing back and forth across it a few times and then coming up for air.

"Unnnnnnhhh," came the moan from your lips. "Oh my fucking God, Jimin, you've got me so hot, I feel like my clit is on fire," you panted, almost breathless. 

"Mmmmhmmm, aw baby, you're so wet for me, and it's making it so much easier for me to do this, but you're getting me so hot and hard too; it's getting harder and harder for me to hold back. God..., I wanna fuck you so bad..., but I'm gonna make you come first. You ready?"

"Fuck yes! Please..., please..., I'm so ready, now baby, please now..." Your words stumbled out, the pure adrenaline flowing through you was making you crazy with desire as every word out of his mouth was like a flame at your nerves. You felt a hand on your soft heaving abdomen, light pressure there as his opposing thumb and index finger opened you up to cool air, then a second later his hot mouth was down on you, sucking on your clit. "Oh, ahhhhhnnn, sooooo good," you almost sobbed. Then his teeth were gently scraping smoothly over the area, his tongue penetrating you as he moved up and down, stimulating every square centimeter of pleasurable surface area. Your breath caught in your throat numerous times as he hit certain bundles of nerves. Your toes curled back as the balls of your feet dug into the duvet on the bed. Your legs began to shake as your glutes squeezed together as you thighs spread wider. Your arms arced downwards as your bound hands and fingers sought out the top of Jimin's head, grasping for his hair and a tiny sense of control - hoping to keep his efforts in that one spot that would send you over the edge. 

He paused and pulled away just long enough to say, "You're that close baby? Okay, show me where..."

You didn't need to be asked twice, and your fingers tugged his head back down. His waiting tongue struck flesh and you pulled him to where you wanted him. He worked his taut muscle over the spot and you finessed subtle direction changes with the slightest of tugs from your fingers. "Ahhhhhh," you sucked for air, "Ahhhhhh," another breath. "Ohmygod, so close, I'm so close..." Little shockwaves began to pulse through your body and you jerked head back as your back arched with each one. You released his hair from your grip and threw your arms back overhead against the bed to steady yourself. "Mmmmmmm," you gasped, "Unnnnnnh." Jimin's tongue flicked at and circled the same spot as your spasms quickly turned into your body going tense and your climax soon had you coming in a loooong moan of ecstasy. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod," you wimpered as your orgasm began to wane... "That was so... fucking... good..."

Jimin rested his temple against your right leg, his tongue slowly drawing small circles on the inside of your thigh. You could now hear his breathing, also heavy and irregular. He gave your skin a pressured kiss and you felt it give way to a smile against you.

"Damn." He cursed softly, his cheek now heavily resting against your leg. "I love hearing you come. Let's do that again..."

"Hmmmm? What do you mean?" you wondered, you were still reeling from your orgasm, not even close to fully recovered. As you waited for his reply, you could feel the fingers of his right hand slowly crawling, from where they rested on your left hip, back to your center. Then his soft lips began trailing the short distance down your thigh to meet them there. 

"I mean... Let's see if you can do that again now...? I want... to make... you to come again." 

"Ummmm, aniyo, no, I don't think I can. It was too good, too intense..." But even as the words spilled from your lips, as Jimin's tongue made contact with your clitoris, your body betrayed you... "Unnnnh, ahh!" Your legs tensed and your back arched, your hands sprang forward and your fingers clutched at his thick hair. His tongue, more forcefully now, plied at your folds and pressed into your clit making you squirm. Your legs began to quiver and your breathing quickly became punctuated with little "ah's." It was like magically, instantly, you were already more than halfway there... Then, "Ohmygod," as his tongue traveled the length of your valley, down then up again, you felt two of his fingers enter you, pressing new sensations into the mix. With a final flick against your clit, Jimin's tongue began to travel up your belly being replaced below with the weighty pad of his thumb making slow circles in rhythm with his fingers.

With his one hand working you quickly to fever pitch between your legs, his other hand grasped one of your wrists in his hair (which you quickly released) pushing your joined hands back over your head and pinning them there. You felt his left knee brush up to your right hip, steadying himself, as he sloppily kissed his way up your right side to nip at your breast. You moaned as his tongue massaged the bruise just below your areola that Jungkook had left there earlier that day. "I'll be sure to get back at those guys for you," he muttered as he moved on. Your mind wandered for a split second, trying to imagine in what scenario he might take revenge for you. Visualizing the three of them together caused your nerves to tingle and you let out another moan. Startled back into the moment as Jimin took your nipple between his teeth, he bit and pulled at it with just enough force that the pain was pure pleasure; you moaned again, even louder. "Come on baby, come for me," he moaned himself before taking almost your whole breast between his lips, swirling his tongue around what he'd captured in his mouth, and nibbling down on the tip again.

The fingers of his working hand had never stopped moving and you felt you were on the verge of burning up and burning out. A wave of heat washed over your body without warning and you arched almost entirely off the surface of the bed pushing Jimin up with you as tremors shook your body and a resounding, "Unnnnnnnnnnnh," escaped your throat. "Oh God, stop. Enough..., I can't handle any more," you hoarsely pleaded to the air as you clamped your legs together trying to still his moving hand. Your body continued to spasm and shake as he gently eased you back down onto the bed.

"Okay. Okay," he whispered in your ear as he calmingly nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. You felt him slowly withdraw his hand from below as he moved upwards bringing his mouth near your temple. You felt his breath in your hair and a tug as he pulled an end of the satin blindfold between his teeth, undoing the bow and sweeping it free from your eyes at long last. You blinked a few times, and squinting - tried to regain your focus. Jimin snuggled into you, coming to rest at your side with his head propped on his left arm gazing down at you. He was trying to manage a smile, though he looked thoroughly exhausted and flustered. You could tell he was needy and ready, not just by the expression on his face, but by the even-more-obvious rock-hard swell pressing against your hip that his pants were straining to contain.

You smiled up at him, eyes sparkling as they watered slightly (whether it was out of emotion or the light or both, you didn't ponder it). "Amazing." Giving him a a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, you then said, "Release my hands baby, your turn now..."


	5. Pain and Pleasure

9:20 pm

"Ani," he replied.

"Hmmm?" you looked up at him questioningly. "Let me play with you now..." your voice trailed off as you noticed his brow furrowing.

"Roll over," he instructed as he gently nudged you off his warm chest and out of his embrace. "I want that, really, and I can't wait for you to play with me that way, but..., ah..., I can't..., I just..., I need..."

"Ohhhh, ye..," you gently cut him off, realizing how much time he'd spent focusing on you and putting off his own satisfaction. "Jimin-ah, just tell me what you want me to do right now, and I'll do it. We have all night after all."

He smiled warmly at you in acknowledgement. "Here, just like this." His hands eased you first to lying belly down on the bed, then he grasped your hips pulling you up onto your knees and elbows. "Stay there, like that, ok?"

You nodded compliantly with a smile as he got off the bed and slid his pants to the floor. He stilled himself for a moment giving you reason to look up at him from your vulnerable position. He was staring at you as if contemplating something and a familiar low, "Mmmmmm," rumbled out of his throat.

Your eyes were captivated with just how beautiful he looked, as the uneven lighting in the room cast defining shadows that highlighted his lean musculature and the creamy smooth texture of his skin. It was hard to believe that the way he was looking right now, his stare, his focus, his eagerness and affection, were all directed at you and you alone, and the intensity of it all made you shiver.

He caught that slight movement and turned to catch your eyes with his. You both smiled at each other, but only barely.

"Have you ever been spanked?" he asked.

Your breath hitched for a second, completely caught off guard by his question, but you shook your head answering "no." Truthfully, you weren't sure how you felt about it since the situation had never presented itself to you. These guys seemed to be pretty comfortable with it fully clothed as "punishment" in games they played, but this was a pretty different circumstance... "Is that what you want to do to me?" you asked looking back over your shoulder at him.

"Ye," came his husky reply as he nodded, his head lowered slightly so his bangs obscured his eyes. His full lips were slightly parted and you could see him breathing heavily as his chest rose and fell. Your eyes drifted further downward to his cock, swollen and hard, glistening beads of precum dripping from its tip while standing at full attention and twitching at random intervals. You felt he was waiting, curbing his impatience and holding in his desires for your sake and consideration. The seconds that passed felt like an eternity before you brought yourself to speak again.

"Okay," you barely managed to whisper aloud. "I'll accept it, I'll try it... for you," you added.

"Okay," was his soft and quick reply as he climbed onto the bed perpendicular to your position. Kneeling facing you, his right knee kissing your left, he slid his left leg under you supporting the bend at your hips with his thigh, his left foot on the bed surface propping up his leg. Jimin's hot erection pressed into your left thigh, suddenly distracting you from all else. Then his left hand came to gently rest on the small of your back, his touch momentarily distracting you yet again. An instant later you felt a sharp sting across your behind as you simultaneously heard a loud smack of skin against skin. 

"Aaaahhhh," breached Jimin's lips in a tone resembling a release of some kind. In contrast, you caught a whimper halfway down your throat as you gulped and squinted out an eyeful of tears. Then, you felt his newly-hot right hand softly caressing its point of contact on your ass and strangely you felt a wave of heat spread through you at your very core as well. Without warning, the caressing ceased and a second later another swift sting landed across your backside. This time you yelped; Jimin clearly moaned. You squinted back a few more tears, but as Jimin's hand came to soothe you again your back swayed of its own accord pushing your rear firmly into his hand. You couldn't logically figure out what was going on. You felt pain, yes. But something in your brain also found it incredibly stimulating, and you realized your body was reacting to this stimuli in a very sexual way. You didn't exactly love it, but your body craved more.

"Does my baby like it?" his low raspy voice inquired as he slid two fingers into your wanting sex. You gasped in surprise, then moaned as you pushed back against him. "I think you do," he answered his own question finding you quite wet with arousal as his fingers sank into you further. "Damn," he muttered under his breath, "I'm done for..." You felt the loss of his touch, the emptiness as he withdrew, and you whimpered. "Just a second baby," he responded. He moved behind you, you heard the familiar crinkle and tear of a condom square. Oh God, how you wanted him so badly... Then without warning, SMACK!, this time the sting was more acute, your skin already sensitive and raw, and you choked on your own half-squeal. "Mmmmm," Jimin hummed as he dragged a finger from a spot right between your shoulder blades and slowly down your spine to the small of your back making you shiver, "My baby is so good to me," he soothed; and a second later he filled you with the entirety of his cock in a quick smooth thrust.

"Unnnnhhhh." You both moaned in unison. Jimin's fingers grasped your hips as he fucked into you hard from behind again and again, desperate and needy, and you loved it. The pain you felt seconds ago forgotten; only the heat of your tender skin and the pleasure of Jimin inside you existed now. His slow rhythmic pace soon quickened and became more erratic. You dropped your forehead to the bed between your bound forearms to help steady yourself and brace against his deep thrusts. You could barely catch your breath between each one, unintelligible sounds escaping your lips with every penetration. "Mmmmm," he moaned, "you feel so good...mmmmm, I don't want this to end...aaaahhh..." You felt his hot breath against your back as he leaned forward, then the brush of his lips just below your right shoulder blade as his right hand came to the bed to steady himself. He was close, so close. "Ohhhhh, Jimin-ah," you groaned as you pushed back against him, "You feel... so... good... inside me. Baby, don't stop." "Ani," he panted as you both worked your hips against each other for several heated seconds. Then, like an earthquake, out of the blue you both came in a jolt with a clearly resounding, "Unnnnnnhhhh."

Jimin collapsed down onto you completely and you sank into the bed under his weight in sheer exhaustion. His left cheek rested on the backside of your right shoulder, strands of his hair tickled your nose; you both shuddered as your orgasms began to wane. Jimin caressed your head with his left hand, letting his fingers sink down into the strands and slowly and absentmindedly he combed lovingly through your locks. "Mmmmm," you both hummed together. The warmth and weight of his body on top of yours made you feel safe and it was incredibly comforting. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Mmmm, ye," you cooed as your eyes began to flutter shut, "so sleepy though..."

"Aniyo, no, no sleeping," he scolded as he rolled off you to your right. "First, let's take this off..." Jimin reached for your bound wrists while you turned to face him. He undid the tiny buckle, set the collar aside, and massaged your wrists as he intently gazed into your eyes. "Are you really okay? You don't hate me do you?" he inquired quite seriously.

"No, I don't hate you," you smiled reassuringly. "I am okay. A bit sore... and I'm going to need time to digest what just happened, so I don't really want to talk about it, if that's alright with you. But right now, yeah, I'm okay."

"Ye, I..., okay, I understand. Let's move on then." He smiled and kissed your wrists. "Let's clean up a bit, and then I have something else for us."

"Hmmmmm, Park Jimin," you grinned at him and he winked back, "This sure is going to be another long night...!"


	6. Dessert

10:15 pm

Emerging from the bathroom in the fluffy hotel robe, you found Jimin moving the table you'd been dining at up against the foot of the bed. He'd already cleared the dinner plates and put them outside the room. The stem of orchids was back in it's vase and all else that remained was the Champagne, the glass flutes, and a large silver-domed tray. He glanced up at you with a smile as you approached.

With a sweep of his arm, he gestured for you to sit down near the end of the bed alongside the table. Following his instruction, you crawled into place and swept the ends of the robe into your lap as you sat cross-legged where he pointed. Lifting the silvery dome, he revealed a bowl brimming with beautiful succulent red strawberries and a small fondue pot filled with what looked like chocolate. "Oooooh," you uttered, your lips forming a cheerful pucker. Striking a match in his hands, he lit the candle that sat below the fondue pot; then blowing out the match, he sat across from you at the foot of the bed.

The table sat to one side of the two of you, the expanse of the bed to the other. As your knees barely grazed each others' Jimin leaned toward you and took your hands in his. His hands were warm and soft, his thumbs gently caressed the tops of your knuckles. "The chocolate needs to warm up a bit," he said as he licked his lips and your eyes indulged in the gesture, "then time for dessert."

"This whole night is dessert," you replied. "Every moment with you is a sweet indulgence. I could never have imagined..." Your eyes fluttered and you looked downward at your hands, suddenly embarrassed by your own words.

Jimin lifted a hand to your chin, and tilting it back up, planted a soft, chaste kiss delicately on your lips. As he slowly pulled back, you both smiled at each other. He let his fingers gently caress your cheek. You closed your eyes and nuzzled into his touch, finally managing to place your own soft kiss on his wrist before he drew his hand away.

He filled two glasses with Champagne and handed you one. "Tonight," was all he said as you clinked your glasses together. The bubbles tickled your nose as you brought the glass to your lips. In a long delicious sip, the sparkly golden fluid was gone. You realized most of the glass had been the bubbly foam that quickly disappears and the oddly parallel realization that your time with Jimin would soon be but a sparkling golden memory hit you as you swallowed the last traces down. Smiling to hide your premature feelings of loss you looked up at Jimin to see him smiling back at you.

In silence, Jimin picked up a silver spoon from the table and stirred the chocolate. "Seems ready," he announced. "Wanna check?" He held out the chocolate laden spoon for you to taste. You closed your eyes and opened your mouth to receive it. Instead, after hearing a small chuckle from Jimin, you felt velvety warmth as his open lips met yours and his tongue slowly filled the open space of your mouth. You met his tongue with your own. Your lips sealed against his. Then, gently pushing and twisting your tongues against each other, slowly savoring the kiss, you both let out a soft moan, before separating with a quiet sigh. "Mmmm... I couldn't help myself," he chuckled again. Then, he popped the spoon into your mouth.

"Mmmm," you hummed. Ganache. Perfect, smooth, warm, liquid chocolate. As you delighted in the taste and textural sensation; Jimin wasted no time in plucking one of the perfect red berries from the bowl, dipped the tip in the ganache, and dotted the chocolate on your bottom lip. "Oh!" you exclaimed. But before you could even lick it off, he again brought his lips to yours and gently biting your lower lip between his teeth, he licked the chocolate off with a slow swipe of his tongue.

You couldn't help but giggle. Then you reached for a strawberry of your own, dipped it, and tagged the tip of his nose with a spot of ganache. He feigned a great look of surprise, and then laughed out loud as you leaned forward and licked the tip of his nose clean.

Continuing with your giggling, you both held out your strawberries for the other to bite. Sinking your teeth into them simultaneously, you began to laugh even more as their juiciness surprised you with streams of scarlet staining your lips and running down the sides of your mouths to your chins. You both clumsily lunged towards each other attempting to slurp up the tart juice, but at the last moment you simply fell into a messy giggling kiss. After a few sloppy smacks of lips meeting and parting and mutual licks up each other's chins you settled back down and finished off your own strawberry ends, setting the green floret and stem down on the silver tray.

"Hmmm," you started, "The berries are really good, but I want more chocolate..." You shot Jimin a devilish grin. Reaching for another strawberry, you dipped it deeply into the pot of ganache. Gingerly twirling it over the pot with one hand so the excess would run off, you undid the loose robe tie at Jimin's waist with your other hand. Pushing the robe open, from neck to waist, you brought the chocolate-laden strawberry towards him. First you playfully dotted the ganache on the tip of his nose, then his lips, his chin, and then a giant smudge into the dip between his collarbones. Seductively taking the majority of the berry in your mouth, your lips surrounded its girth as you bit through it. Tossing the stem end onto the tray, you "mmm'd" and chewed deliciously upon the tart berry mingled with sweet dark chocolate, playfully taunting Jimin as he watched you with amusement. After licking your lips of the traces of rosy juice and liquid chocolate, you leaned over Jimin licking and kissing away the dots of chocolate from his ivory skin. His lips and the smudge below his neck receiving the majority of the kissing and sucking attention. All the while, Jimin, obviously enjoying your playful actions, responded with long sighs of appreciation and close-lipped smiles. His mind wondered what you would do next, so he patiently held back and waited.

Dipping another berry into the liquid chocolate, you made sure to get a good amount on it this time. Turning toward Jimin, you gently pushed the index finger of your other hand against his chest until he leaned back supporting himself by his hands on the bed. Tipping the strawberry tip downwards, holding it directly over the center of his chest, you allowed a thin line of ganache to stream in unpredictable loops and lines onto his chest and abs as you slowly moved the dangling berry over him. He watched you, again in silent amusement, biting his lower lip, his eyes intent on your own.

You could feel his stare burning into you, but you remained focused on the random patterns the strawberry continued to drizzle on Jimin's perfect body. When the berry ceased to give up any more of the chocolate from its surface, you finally gave in to Jimin's stare and looked back up at him. Holding the berry to his lips, you bit your own as he savored the tart sweetness you offered. As he licked his own lips clean you began to lick at the swirls of chocolate deposited upon Jimin's chest. Following no particular pattern, simply using the chocolate as an excuse to ravish his chest and abs with your lips and tongue, you took your time teasingly removing every trace of ganache from his warm skin.

Even once the chocolate sweetness was gone, you continued lavishing attention over the taut planes of Jimin's torso. In no time, your hands were peeling back the robe below his waist and pushing it off his shoulders. He removed his hands from the sleeves and laid back onto the mattress as you shrugged off your own robe and crawled over him, continuing with the kissing, licking and nuzzling that you'd begun. His hands raked through your hair, grasping and unclasping as his breathing became heavier. You groped his firm ass with one hand, pinched at a nipple with the other as you laid against him licking him from belly button to sternum. He moaned loudly and pulled you up, face to face, into a heated kiss that had you both soon panting.

Your bodies slowly rocked together, legs intertwining, arms cradling, hands caressing. Then, time slowed as did your movements. It was as if you both wanted to preserve the moment, the feelings, the simple pleasure of being together like this for as long as possible. Your moans and groans turned into softer coos; the unbridled groping softened into long light strokes of fingertips. The passionate kisses faded into light pecks. You found yourselves smiling uncontrollably staring into each others' eyes.

You shot him yet another devilish grin. "Stay right there." You deposited a light kiss on his nose and pushed yourself up towards the table. Grabbing a large strawberry, you took a bite through half the berry leaving a juicy concave space. Crawling over Jimin's legs and hovering over his hips, you gave him a bitten lip smile then gazed down at his firm cock. The bite mark in the berry was a perfect fit you deduced. Bringing the dripping shell of the berry to the base of his shaft you ran it up one side, over and all around the head, and then down the other side.

"Ahhh hahaha," he laughed. "It's cold..., but ahhh, you gonna do something about this mess you made?"

"Ohhhh, you betcha," was your quick reply, as you tossed the remainder of the strawberry on the tray, and dove to work. Circling his ridge with your tongue, you "Mmm'd" at the sweet tart taste of the berry and the twitching of his cock in your mouth. Having Jimin at your tantalizing mercy turned you both on equally and made you both hum in pleasure. His eyes were glued upon your every move. You probed at his slit with the tip of your tongue and he hissed in return. Finally, you allowed your lips to softly envelop him as you made your way down his berry-stained shaft. He groaned so deeply when you hit bottom, it made your toes curl.

The sounds he made as you slid up and down, circling back and forth over his length with your tongue, encouraged you on. You squeezed down with your lips, you took him all in. Even as he slid easily along your soft palate, his hips gently pushed upwards wanting for more. You caressed and fondled his balls with one hand, he moaned with an exhale. You pinched and twisted at a nipple with your other hand, he hissed on an inhale. He was rocking into you with the rhythm you'd established; and by the sound of his breathing and moans and groans, you felt his excitement increasing and that he would come for you soon.

You prepared to take him to that point and swallow him down; when suddenly he cradled your cheeks in his hands and saying, "Ani... wait, wait..," he brought you back up face to face.

"Oh?" You raised an eyebrow questioningly as you stared into his pupil-blown dark eyes. 

"Not yet," was his reply as he slipped in a kiss to your now-ruby-stained lips. His hands worked their way down from your face to your shoulders. His fingers lightly traced down the length of the sides of your ribcage and his hands caressed your hips until he cradled your ass in his hands. He began to scoot on his back the short distance up the bed, pulling you along walking on your knees. He stopped when his head came to rest upon a pillow, but he continued to urge you along further up his torso. Finally, he maneuvered his shoulders into place resting them on the backs of your knees.

Your heart beat just a little faster and your breath hitched in anticipation as you realized you were straddling Jimin in such a way that..., ohhhhh, his tongue slid the complete length between your folds and circled your clit as you let out a sudden, "Ah-hh!" Your hands braced against the headboard as your back sprang into an arch and your insides tensed. Jimin gripped your ass and held you in place as his tongue and lips plied at you with probes and pressure, licks and sucking. Between the pleasure he was creating, the tension building within you and the breathy moans you both were making; every second was bringing you closer to becoming completely undone.

You were on the verge of becoming a complete mess when an idea hit you. "Unnnh. Hajima... Jimin hajima..." You backed down and away hovering over his chest. Without a word, your turned around onto all fours. Your ass now in his face, you leaned down taking his dripping cock in your mouth and slid your lips all the way down his length.

"Ohhhh Fu-uck," he grunted; and then he dove forward into you with his tongue. Your own groan was muffled by the huge dick in your mouth. You sucked on him and swirled your tongue around his girth. He hummed sweet sounds into your core. Then he added fingers and you truly became a mess. Whatever he was doing, and you really couldn't tell at this point, was hitting all the right spots and he was driving you crazy. You squirmed in pleasure and could barely focus anymore, but you wanted to make him come just as badly as you wanted to come yourself. His hips pulsed up at you driving himself to the back of your throat. You pulled back to find your breath as you rocked your own body back into him. Jimin's tongue, lips and fingers were working mysterious magic that distracted you from moment to moment. You both were working so hard to please the other, yet you both were also chasing your own release. You felt the waves begin, at that unknown place deep inside, as they increased in intensity and began cascading through your body, you closed your eyes to focus on Jimin. His body began to tense under you and his hips began to stutter. You began to see nothing but white behind your eyelids and Jimin's moans sounded so distant... Then with an unexpected jolt, you felt warmth fill your mouth and the salty tang of JImin's release as your own insides found that height of tension and sweet relief.

You both quaked in each other's grip as the tremors of euphoria hit and slowly subsided. Finally you collapsed forward into the softness of the bedcovers with a very satisfied sigh. Gasping to regain your normal breath you rolled onto your side facing Jimin upside down. His toes were the first thing you noticed, so you reached forward and began to play with and tickle them.

Glancing down at you with a smile, he then did the same, remarking moments later with, "You have really cute toes." Then he leaned forward and lightly bit one of your big toes.

You squealed, and then with a laugh, retracted your legs and turned your body around so you now faced him with your head sharing his pillow. Your faces were so close you could see the sunburst lines that made up the dark iris of his eyes. You gingerly ran your fingertips from his temple, along his jawline to his chin; drinking him in through touch and sight. His warm hand came to rest on your bare shoulder and you suddenly shuddered. "Can we cuddle under the covers for a little while?" you asked.

"Ye," he whispered back.

You both made your way under the layers of bedding and snuggled your bodies together. Arms and legs intertwined, your cheek resting in the cradle of his chest and shoulder; he kissed the top of your head sweetly then settled his chin onto the same spot. Soon you were both comfortably asleep before even realizing it.


	7. A Hot Mess

1:25 am

Your fuzzy subconscious knew you were in a hotel room. You'd fallen asleep in Jimin's arms; feeling cozy, warm and secure. You were still feeling tired and groggy; and you couldn't seem to force yourself to open your eyes just yet. You also couldn't wrap your mind around why you now felt so hot, and you couldn't move. Did Jimin have such a confining grip on you? It didn't seem possible. You struggled to pull yourself out of your dazed sleep state. Your eyes were so heavy. Ohhh, the Champagne, even a little made you crazy tired. You attempted to roll away from Jimin, but you were wedged in place. Wedged? What? Were you having a night terror? Were you awake or asleep? Was this a dream or were you on the verge of waking up?

You fought to open your eyes. Slowly, the dim light of the room became visible. Your head began to clear. There was Jimin, inches from your face, breathing steadily and sleeping peacefully. His arm still cradled you gently over your shoulder, but instead of feeling it draping behind your back where it should have been; you felt you were up against a hot wall that ran the length of your body. You strained and craned your neck to look behind you; and finally you understood.

There, spooning you from head to toe, was Taehyung! And when you glanced over behind Jimin, there you found Jungkook! The four of you sandwiched in a queen-sized bed, while the other bed in the room lay empty. As adorable as you were finding the current situation, the heat coming off of Tae's body and the pressure his relaxed form was putting you you was becoming overwhelming. As much as you hated to wake him, you were starting to feel claustrophobic and had to get him to move.

"Hey, Tae," you whispered over his head. "Tae bae, wake up!"

"Hmmm?" his deep voice sleepily rumbled. 

You rocked gently back into him. "Tae, you're crushing me. I can't breathe. Please mooooove." You tried to nudge back against him to open up some space, but he remained solid as a rock. As a last ditch effort you pushed your ass back against his crotch in a quick thrust hissing, "Tae, get up, I need space!"

He jumped back at the contact, and to your comical amusement ended up slipping backwards off the bed, butt first, landing on the floor!

Free from your confines, you quickly rolled over, out of Jimin's arms, to peer over the side of the bed at Taehuung. "Ohmygosh. Are you okay?" you whisper-shouted at him.

Stunned and groggy himself, he looked up at you with a boxy grin and replied, "Huh? What happened? Oh. Hehe. Yeah. I'm ok."

"I'm so sorry," you mouthed quietly. Then whispering, "You were squashing me and I was getting all hot and claustrophobic... So I pushed you. But I didn't mean to push you off the bed!"

"Hehehe," he continued grinning, "Don't you mean you were getting all hot and bothered???" He raised his eyebrows a few times making silly eyes at you.

"Sheesh, Tae. I guess you're fine after all..." And you rolled onto your back away from the edge of the bed and his goofiness.

Pulling the sheet up to cover yourself and then staring at the ceiling, you stretched your arms overhead and lengthened your legs pointing and flexing your toes. "Unnnhhhhh," you yawned. You wondered how long you'd been asleep in that same position... But before you could ponder any further, Taehyung had risen from the floor and bounded over you. Straddling your hips with his own, he leaned forward catching your hands over your head and gave you a quick kiss hello.

"Oh, hello, Tae bae," you chirped. "When did you and Jungkookie come in?"

He glanced over at the clock on the night stand. "Ohhh, maybe an hour ago... You and Jiminie were sound asleep. You didn't even hear us knocking, so Kookie used his key. You guys looked so cute. At first we thought about waking you up, but uhhh, considering how tired you seemed, we just decided to join you! It's a good thing we came too! You left the candle under the chocolate burning!"

"Ah. Well thanks for saving us from burning the place down Tae! Did you try it though? It's deeee-licious!"

"Aniyo. Not yet. But maybe I should now?" He was still pinning your hands to the bed over your head as he glanced behind himself at the fondue pot. "Hmmm, but maybe I don't want to give up this position just yet," he grinned devilishly. Something about the way he looked at you made your insides begin to stir.

You immediately glanced over at Jimin. His eyes were still closed, but the thin smile that crossed his lips told you he was awake and listening. "You're going to have to take that up with Jimin," you stated. "It waaaas supposed to be just him and me tonight after all..."

"Yeaaaah," Taehyung drawled out. "Kookie and I didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye. We worried if we waited until morning, you might be gone." He leaned over tickling your face with his fringe of bangs and then planted another quick kiss on your lips. 

You both glanced over at Jimin. His eyes were still closed, the smile on his face a little wider, his lips slightly parted and his breathing seemed heavier. Then you both noticed it. The slight movement of the sheet covering Jimin. Jungkook's shoulder hung over Jimin's. The pulsating sheet indicating Kookie's hand stroking Jimin somewhere just below his waist. You and Tae locked eyes with each other and grinned knowingly. Then suddenly, Tae dove down onto you, his lips crushing into yours as he held you firmly in place with his hands and body. You resigned yourself to just go with it. You reciprocated the kiss and opened your mouth to let him in, your tongues intertwining as you both sighed into each other.

"Ahhhhhh." You heard Jimin moan. "You guys....Aigoo....Unnnnnh....Jungkookie, you weren't supposed to come.... Ah!"

"But hyung, we're here. So let's just make the most of it," Jungkook finally spoke. "This isn't such a bad way to wake up in the middle of the night, right?"

Jimin hissed through his teeth. Whether out of pleasure or resigning himself to the situation, you weren't sure. But a moment later you felt his warm hand snake it's way between the sheet and your ribcage as he glided upwards to cup your breast. "Kenchana?" he questioned as he softly stroked your skin, "Is it okay with you?" You "Mmmmhmmm'd" in agreement, still lip locked with Tae.

Tae lifted off you, ending your kiss with him; and sitting upright, he pulled off the long-sleeved striped shirt he was wearing. You left your hands and arms relaxed above your head as Jimin's hand continued to fondle your breast. A particularly rough pinch at your nipple sent your back into an arch as you closed your eyes and let out a little moan. You heard Tae growl, low and soft; and the next thing you felt were his fingers peeling the sheet down off your chest to your waist then his hot mouth on your other breast. This time your moan was quite a bit louder.

Jungkook rolled Jimin onto his back effectively removing his roaming hand from your chest. He sat atop Jimin straddling his thighs. The sheets cascaded down Kookie's backside revealing that he'd already shrugged himself out of any clothes he'd been wearing. He was still stroking Jimin, but very lightly and gently. Jimin was hard and erect and the look on his face revealed to you he was wanting for more. His eyes flashed toward the nightstand and Jungkook got the message. Leaning forward and opening the top drawer, he pulled out a small bottle, then settled back onto Jimin's lap. He wasted no time, pouring some of the slippery fluid into both his own and Jimin's waiting open palms. Snapping the lid closed and dropping the bottle onto the bed; they both reached for the other's impatiently twitching members and began to glide their hands up and down their lengths. Soon their soft moans and mewels grew louder and became punctuated with deep throaty breaths.

Taehyung's lips and tongue had meanwhile been exploring the expanse of your torso, enjoying your curves and soft flesh with nips and sucks. Lower and lower he went as he shimmied down your legs with his own until he was swirling his tongue, tickling your belly button, making all kinds of deep humming and yummy noises. He moved to plant a kiss on one hip bone, then the other, slowly rolling the sheet lower, centimeter by centimeter. The further down he went, the deeper your breaths became. Your fingers and toes began to clench and release as you felt more and more heat building up between your legs.

Bringing your hands to Tae's head you ran your fingers through his smooth silky strands. Playing with his hair seemed to please him as he responded by nuzzling his head into your hands as well as his face into your soft and sensitive lower belly. His warm exhale penetrated the sheet that now barely covered your wanting sex. "Bae, you driving me crazy...please...I want more, please..." you softly begged.

"Ye." was all his deep voice responded. In a few swift movements he'd removed his sweatpants, swept the sheet to the foot of the bed, and had you rolled on your side facing Jimin with your legs straddling his thigh. He tore into the square packet he removed from his pocket and quickly rolled on the condom. Raising himself slightly up on his knees you felt him bring the head of his cock to your entrance. As he hovered there waiting, you looked him in the eyes. He was scanning you up and down, then he did the same to Jungkook and Jimin. Looking back at you he smiled and slowly pushed forward into you. You held each other's gaze as he agonizingly inched his way in, then pulled back, little by little, making his way slightly deeper each time, but driving you crazy with anticipation and desire all the while.

Your lips were frozen in a parted "O" as you desperately tried to control your breathing. Tae glanced over at the other two again, then back at you saying, "Give Jiminie a kiss now."

You looked at Jimin. His brow was furrowed, his eyes closed, his head tilted back with his chin jutting toward the ceiling. You could tell he was on the verge of cumming. Did Tae want you to distract him now or push him over the edge? You weren't sure, but you did as he instructed. Caressing Jimin's cheek and turning his head toward yours, you softly kissed his parted plush lips. His eyes opened wide in surprise and put a halt to his hand-work and impending orgasm.

He frowned a little as he took a calming inhale, then his face softened. He kissed you back and said, "Don't want me to cum without you, hmmmmm?" with a smirk.

"Ah, no I...but Tae...," your voice trailed off in mild frustration.

"Ya, Tae, what're you up to?" Jungkook grumbled as he leaned sideways and bumped shoulders with him playfully.

Now looking a little sheepish, Taehyung replied, "I just thought we could all, uhhh, you know, get there together...?"

"Awwww, hyung...," sighed Kookie. He grinned and leaned around locking Tae in a lingering kiss. 

Jimin took the opportunity to engage you in another lip lock as he began slowly stroking Kookie again. You heard Jungkook groan into Tae's open mouth and Tae gave a low chuckle in return. Tae smoothed his hand up your thigh and gave your ass a squeeze right before thrusting into you completely. You let out a squeal of surprise and felt Jimin's mouth form a smile all while you continued making out. 

Kookie had one hand working Jimin's cock back to rock-hardness, while his other played down the planes of Tae's back. Jungkook's fingers traced over Taehyung's shoulders, around his scapula, and down the dip of his spine to the cleft of his ass. He squeezed Tae's round cheek and it felt as if he was helping to add even more force behind every thrust Tae made into you. Between your moans and groans, ragged breathing, and the bouncing thrusts from Taehyung, you could barely keep your lips on Jimin's anymore. Jimin lightly bit your lower lip as you slowly pulled away. You dropped your forehead into the soft hollow of his cheek and kissed his shoulder.

You now became more aware of the cacophony of moans that punctuated the air. All four of your bodies were in contact with each other at some point and you'd all fallen into a rhythm of movement together. That rhythm began to quicken in pace along with the gasps for breath and the pitch of the groaning sounds. Not only was your body feeling the intensity of the moment, but your mind too, was in overdrive stimulation mode. Tae's thrusts picked up in pace and he was hitting you hard and deep, you could feel the waves of your release building. Next to you Jimin was moaning deeply between breaths. Kookie's eyes were shut tightly and his jaw began to shudder as he ground his hips in to Jimin's; both their hands gliding and rotating up and down the other's shaft. Tae let out the loudest groan-growl yet as he hit into you roughly, "Unnnnh, so... close..," he hoarsely rasped.

"Same," you managed to exhale. "Yeah, yeah," both Jungkook and Jimin whispered out in agreement.

You reached toward Jimin and pinched and twisted his erect nipple nubs. Jimin's back arched off the bed as he turned his hand in a rotating squeeze up Jungkook's cock and rubbed his thumb across his slippery slit. Jungkook let out a long, "Ahhhhhh," as he gave Jimin two strong pumps up and down his length and he slapped Tae's ass with his other hand, hard. Taehyung let out a deep groan and pulsed into you twice before burying himself completely in your depths and letting his hips shudder in release. Kookie and Jimin had just cum in each other's hands when Jimin rolled towards you and captured one of your nipples between his tongue and upper teeth sending an electric jolt through you. Kookie quickly managed to slide a slippery finger between you and Tae and deftly rubbed a few pressured circles around and over your clit, and it was like fire putting out fire. Before you knew what was happening your body was spasming in one of the most intense orgasms you'd ever felt. A long whine, like a boiling kettle letting off steam, poured from your parted lips as you stiffly shuddered clamping your legs down on both Tae and Jungkook. Pushing Jimin gently away you panted, "Hajima, stop, no more, it's too much..." and you finally let go into a relaxed sobbing mess.


	8. First Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long weekend with Jimin (and Jungkook and Taehyung) comes to an end. But what kind of end is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two ideas on how to end this story. I couldn't decide. So, I'm going to publish both and let you choose which ending you'd prefer. Here's the first one...

2:00 am

Jimin kissed your forehead as you sobbed and desperately tried to catch your breath and calm down. Still laying on your side, you brought your hands to cover your face, not wanting them to see you like this.

You felt Taehyung withdraw. He crawled forward and spooned you from behind in a warm hug. You felt his light touch as his gentle fingers moved your hair off your neck and he rested his lips in a lingering kiss just below your ear.

Moments later, both Jungkook and Jimin appeared to comfort you as well. Jimin rested his lips atop your head, his soft warm hand caressing your shoulder. Jungkook nestled in sideways, halfway up between you and Jimin, his chin coming to rest at the soft curve of your waist as he draped his arm over both your and Tae's hips, squeezing the three of you together in a sweet hug. Jimin draped a leg over Kookie's hip and coo'd sweet calming sounds and words to you.

"I don't know why I'm reacting like this," you whispered. A quiet "shhhhh" blew warmly across your neck from Tae's lips. Jungkook's cheek dusted your waist as he gently nuzzled you. Jimin's fingers delicately danced across your shoulder like feathers as he pressed gentle kisses into your tangle of hair. Your eyes began to flutter shut as exhaustion and emotion overtook your body. You heard a few whispers of, "Kenchana, it's okay..," before you drifted off to sleep in the warm, comforting entanglement of bodies.

5:00 am

Your aching body stretched as if you hadn't moved in ages. You felt warm hands squeezing the tension at the back of your neck and moving out to your shoulders. A small groan became a yawn as you opened your eyes. A gentle pull from behind you rolled you from your side-lying position onto your back bringing you face-to-face with the smiling eyes of Jimin. You smiled back.

The light in the room was dim, just a sliver of warm light pierced the crack of the barely-open bathroom door and the cool grey glow of just-before-sunrise lit the windows. "Morning already?" you mumbled, "I'm going to need to get going..."

"Mmmm..," came Jimin's only response through pursed lips. He made a little frown that caused a crease between his eyebrows, then, catching himself, his face eased into a relaxed stare. Your eyes scanned his face trying to figure out what he was thinking yet all the while drinking in his beautiful features, desperately needing to record it in your mind, wanting to store it, and this moment, there forever.

The bed felt unusually spacious, and you realized that Kookie and Tae had moved to the other one in the room. Their forms were still, they appeared to be sleeping quite soundly. Jimin was still staring down at you, now a slight upwards curl at one side of his mouth graced his face. His lips moved as if to speak, but instead he brought them gently to yours as he closed his eyes. Your eyes fluttered closed too, and you put all your attention into the soft slow kiss you now shared.

The world around you melted away in an out-of-focus haze. All your senses honed in on yourself and Jimin. You inhaled his scent, shared the same air, your lips slow-danced to the music in your own heads. The urgency that the rising sun pressed upon you had no effect at this moment. Jimin's hands began to caress you as he slowly, inch by inch, moved over you. Instinctually you did the same. Your hands glided lightly over his torso and you moved, inch by inch, beneath him. You were savoring every delicate touch that brought heat and tingles to your skin. The room was so quiet, every rustle of the sheets, every breath, every small noise that escaped your lips seemed to threaten disrupting the moment. As Jimin's firm warm weight pressed down on you, you entwined your legs with his and buried your face into the crook of his neck. He did the same. You both stilled, locked and intertwined, silently exchanging between you all the things that couldn't be voiced. This would be the moment, however fleeting, you would carry with you forever.

Almost simultaneously you both kissed each other on the neck and then smiled letting out a small hum at the irony. Your lips found each other's and this time the kiss deepened quickly. You lost yourselves to the urgency of the impending day, but it was passion with patience. You both knew these would be your last moments together, so you took your time in savoring them. Lip bites were drawn out along with long quiet sighs. Your nails dragged slowly from Jimin's waist, up his lean muscular back and dug into his shoulders with just enough pressure to leave temporary little crescents of your desire imprinted in his skin. He growled into your mouth as his tongue pushed firmly against yours. He pushed his hips into you and you felt his thick, hard arousal press between your legs.

Breaking for air, he looked down at you with a devilish grin. "One last time?" You nodded back with a slightly sad smile, the word "last" echoing in your head. He fumbled his outreached hand through the nightstand drawer and found his target. After tearing open the package with his teeth he held it out to you. "Put it on me?" You nodded again, this time with a grin. Taking it in one hand, you reached down as he hovered above you, and stroked him with your other hand. The velvety feel of his firm desire for you made your ache for him even stronger.

"Mmmmm, you feel so good in my hand..," you whispered to him. Your hand traveled his length up and down a few more times with feather-light teasing touches. Jimin's eyes fluttered as he exhaled a moan into the air. Your thumb rubbed across his slick tip and he moaned again as you smoothly circled his head, tracing his ridge and sliding back along his length with your fingers.

"I'll feel even better inside you," his husky voice replied.

You rolled it on, slowly and deliberately as you stared up at him. "I love being able to touch you..."

"I lo..," his voice caught. He softly cleared his throat and leaning in close, whispered in your ear, "Saranghae."

"Saranghae," you breathed back with a lilting exhale as he slowly entered you. "Unnnnnh, Jimin-ahhhhh," you moaned as he rocked your hips upwards and penetrated you completely. You traced up the backs of his muscular legs with your toes and dug your heels into his apple bottom. You both groaned as the angle pushed him slightly deeper. "Don't move just yet," you requested, "Kiss me again..."

His lips met yours with a delicate nibble. You felt his hot tongue drag across your bottom lip and you parted your lips to let him in. You lightly bit at him as he filled your mouth and you both moaned in conjunction. Your head swirled with the deliciousness of the moment. As your back arched pressing your breasts into Jimin's taut chest, your heels dug into him again as you let out a little groan into his mouth and you felt his whole body tense. "Ahhh, you're driving me out of my mind," he rasped. 

His hands found yours and he intertwined your fingers in his as he eased your arms slowly across the cool sheets pinning them just above your head. "My turn," came a hoarse demand. He took both your wrists under one of his hands. His free hand slid his dancing fingertips down the sensitive inside of your adjacent arm as his plush lips sucked at the soft skin just below your earlobe. His hand moved further south along the opposite side of your neck, tracing the hills and valleys at your collarbone, dragging little zig zags across the top of your chest and finally circling a decreasing spiral around one breast that ended with a moan-inducing pinch of your nipple.

Your heart was pounding in your chest so hard, you were sure he could hear it if not for the fact that you were both breathing quite heavily in each other's ears. "Slowly," you mumbled to him. He nodded into your neck nuzzling his face into your fan of hair and the pillow beneath. 

Releasing your hands, he propped himself up on his elbows. Hovering over you and locking eyes with yours, he began to rock his hips against yours. You worked with and against him as your bodies melted together in a slow dance building up heat and friction little by little. Small controlled movements, tensed and straining muscles, you both struggled to control yourselves physically as you slowly worked each other into a panting wrecked mess. Writhing beneath the sheets, your intertwined bodies began to shake and pulse as your pleasure began to slowly climax. Every thrust became more intense. Your unspoken but mutual desire to edge it on became a mental game of will that was driving you both to your limit. 

You both did what you could to control yourselves and each other. You rocked your hips higher and pulled your knees towards your shoulders bringing Jimin's forceful thrust to hit your sweet spot dead on. Biting into his shoulder to control your own moans, you also distracted Jimin from his peaking pleasure. Jimin played with your nipple until your mewls signaled you were close; then he stopped suddenly and your rush subsided. His groans grew closer together and louder in your ear as he found his rhythm, then you flattened out your hips to alter the angle and he calmed down again. Each save became more strained and harder to accomplish.

The light in the room became noticeably warmer, the impending day threatening. With one arm, Jimin pulled the sheet over the top of your heads, temporarily hiding the daylight distraction. There was still enough light under the cover of the sheet to see his damp bangs sticking lightly to his forehead and notice the range of emotions wash over his face with each passing second. You bit your lip as he pushed into you once more, your nerves were on fire and you were so close, you knew he was too. Looking Jimin in the eyes and giving him a nod, you hooked your heels over his shoulders and pushed your hips back at him. The next several seconds were a blur of frenzied pulsations as a wave of electricity washed over your bodies followed by shivers of bliss and such complete release that you both collapsed into each other as if temporarily boneless.

A few moments of silence passed, then giggling. You and Jimin lilted soft laughs in each other's ears. Muscle memory and the realization that you possessed bones returned as you both rolled to one side while running gentle tickling caresses with your fingers and toes along the other's body. More giggling, but now it wasn't from either of you. Still under the sheet, Jimin swept it off your heads to find Tae and Kookie awake and ogling in your direction. Jimin grabbed a pillow and threw it at them. They just fell back onto the bed and laughed even harder.

Turning back to Jimin you told him you were going to go shower and get ready to go. He nodded and you headed into the bathroom. Forcing yourself to stay rational and unemotional, you focused on the task at hand. Shower, get dressed, leave... you said to yourself over and over. As you lathered up your hair with shampoo, Jimin came in, nonchalantly entered the shower and began washing himself too. "No funny business," he said as he winked at you. You both continued washing up then stepped out of the shower together. Jimin grabbed you a towel, draped it around your shoulders, then patted your cheek dry with a corner before turning to grab one for himself. He left the bathroom while you were still drying off and returned with two robes. He helped you into one, gave you a quick kiss on the nose, and then put the other on. You both emerged from the bathroom together. 

Jungkook and Taehyung simply said, "Good Morning," with bright smiles, and then went into the bathroom leaving you and Jimin in the room. In relative silence, you gathered up your clothes and got dressed as Jimin rifled through the closet, dresser and his suitcase and did the same. 

It was 6:15 am when you were ready to leave. You stopped where you stood and turned in Jimin's direction. He looked at you with a knowing smile, paused a moment, then walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you. You buried your face into his neck and forced a smile. "Do you have everything?" he asked. You nodded yes. "The dress and everything I gave you?" You nodded patting your bag that was slung over your shoulder. "You have your phone?" You looked up, right!, couldn't forget that. You knew it was out of your bag somewhere in the room because you'd been texting your friends and family that you were okay and covering your absence with a few white lies. "Ah, there it it," said Jimin as he grabbed it off the dresser and pressed it into your palm. 

Just then Tae and Kookie stepped out of the bathroom in robes, still toweling off their hair. Maintaining wistful smiles, they both came towards you and gave you big warm hugs and forehead kisses, and then silently retreated allowing Jimin to walk you to the door. You stopped with the door at your back, turning toward Jimin you put on a big smile. "It's been, um, fun... Totally crazy, completely unexpected, and very surreal. I wish you all the best. Who knows, we may see each other again someday, right?!?" 

Jimin's lips disappeared as he pulled them in forming a straight line. His face was bright, but hard to read. You tip-toed up to give him a quick kiss good-bye. He surprised you by pulling you in with a hand behind your head and the other at the small of your back, giving you a long, soft kiss that managed to leave you with weak knees. "Bye," you whispered. "Bye," he quietly replied as he opened the door for you. You stepped into the hall, quickly looked over your shoulder to see him wave through the closing crack of the door, and headed back to reality. 

As you sat in the cab, pulling away from the hotel, your phone buzzed. Pulling it from your bag you saw you'd received a text from an unknown number. Opening up the message it read: "Now I have your number for the next time we're back in town." It buzzed again, and below it read: "And you have mine. You should come to Seoul."


	9. Second Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long weekend with Jimin (and Jungkook and Taehyung) comes to a different end. But what kind of end is this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, at long last, the second of two ideas I had on how to end this story. I haven't been able to write for a while, but am SO glad to finally publish the second alternate ending to this story.

Oh gosh, what time was it?

Jimin kissed your forehead as you sobbed and desperately tried to catch your breath and calm down. Why couldn't you catch your breath? Laying on your side, you brought your hands to cover your face, not wanting them to see you like this.

You felt a light touch as gentle fingers moved your hair off your neck and you felt lips leave a lingering kiss just below your ear. You thought you heard whispers of, "Are you all right?"

Moments later, you felt warm hands on you, they were comforting. The voices of Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin echoed in your head, they were sweet and calming though you couldn't make out their words. 

"I don't know why..., Wait, what?...," you whispered. A quiet "shhhhh" blew warmly across your neck from what you thought were Tae's lips. You thought you felt Jungkook's cheek dusting your waist as he gently nuzzled you. What felt like Jimin's fingers delicately danced across your shoulder like feathers as he pressed gentle kisses into your tangle of hair. Your hands still covered your eyes as your eyelids began to flutter shut; exhaustion and emotion overtook your body. You heard a few whispers of, "Kenchana, it's okay..," before you drifted off to sleep.

\----------

Your body was aching, but strangely you felt the worst aching in your chest of all places. "Don't do this to yourself," you silently thought, you'll have plenty of time for heartache when you leave. Your eyes began to slowly open, but you couldn't help but squint several times because it was blindingly bright. The morning sun wasn't typically quite that white and bright you thought... Was every light in the room on, you wondered. 

With a deep inhale, a sharp pain hit you in the ribs and your eyes popped wide open in response.

Jimin's smiling face hovered over you from the left, he appeared to breathe a sigh of relief as you blinked up at him. Taehyung and Jungkook looked over you from the opposite side and smiled warmly as your eyes wandered in their direction. You smiled back, but then... Confusion hit you as you realized you were under bright fluorescent ceiling lights and there were many other people in the room with you.

Your brow furrowed as you opened your mouth to speak, but your throat was dry and a sharp pain hit you in the chest. You attempted to push yourself up to sitting and immediately several hands reached out to help you up, including those of Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung. You heard voices say, "Make room," "Kenchana," "Slowly," and "Here, give her this..." An opened water bottle appeared in front of you and you instinctively reached out to accept it.

As you took a sip of water, your eyes quickly darted around the room. Chairs were scattered around the perimeter of the very bright white room, a few of them occupied by unfamiliar people. Standing congregated together and looking at you just beyond Jimin's shoulder, were Namjoon, Jin, Suga and J-Hope along with their manager. At your feet stood a woman in a blue button-up collared shirt with a patch on her arm that read EMT. She wore a stethoscope around her neck and held a blood-pressure measuring device in her hands. By the time you finally realized you were sitting up on a rolling gurney, you were wearing a frown of confusion and had frozen still holding the water bottle out in front of yourself.

Jimin smiled and gently removed the bottle from your hand, passing it off behind him to their manager. "Kenchana?" he asked in a soft and concerned voice. His hands came to rest on the gurney inches from your hip. You nodded and smoothed your frown into a smile at Jimin, though you still didn't reconcile yourself with what was going on. 

A male voice spoke up behind you. "Miss, do you know where you are or what happened?" Your turned to see another person in the same blue EMT emblazoned shirt standing behind the head of the gurney. He walked around to your left and Jimin moved slightly aside for the EMT to take his place next to you. He continued, "Do you remember coming to the concert?" You nodded your head yes. Yes, you remembered that, of course! "Do you remember watching the concert?" Again, you nodded a definite yes. "Okay, good," he continued, "And do you remember the end of the concert?"

You were about to nod yes yet again, because wasn't that when you were approached and handed a note? But on second thought, you remember the crush of the crowd as all the members began to walk out to the edges and lower levels of the stage waving and saying their good-bye's. Your quizzical look and long pause of silence allowed an opportunity for someone sitting in the chairs to stand, cough in interruption and offer, "May I help and tell her what I saw?" As you looked towards the muscular man in a black shirt that read SECURITY in white letters across the chest, he began to tell his story. "Well, the crowd was pressing toward the barrier as the performers approached... You were right against the barrier when a surge of people pushed forward into you and it looked like you got the wind knocked out of you as you were suddenly thrown against the metal railing. I saw you go limp over the top of the rail and ran over to pull you out of there. You were unconscious, so I carried you backstage to the EMT's that we always have on site for emergencies..."

"Thank you," the EMT replied. Then turning to you he asked, "Do you remember being pushed forward?"

You brought your hand to the center of your ribcage, feeling the ache upon inhaling. It all made sense; of course you couldn't remember any of it beyond the initial press of the crowd. You nodded, then asked, "How long was I unconscious for?"

"Actually, I don't think you were technically unconscious for very long," replied the female EMT. "By the time I saw you and checked your vitals, they were all normal and your eyes fluttered open for a few seconds, but truthfully, not to embarrass you Miss, I think you probably fell asleep..."

"Oh," you felt a blush immediately come to your face. "Ummm, well, I have been working a lot lately and was very tired before the concert. But the whole performance seemed to bring me back to life!" You glanced around at all the guys who were staring at you as you spoke. You gave them a sheepish grin and then a thumbs up saying, "Really great concert!" They all smiled and made little bows towards you mumbling embarrassed thanks, still looking more concerned for you at this point. Looking back at the EMT you started, "I'm really sorry if I caused a huge inconvenience to everyone... (internally you cringed) Hmmm, maybe I overdid it?"

"Miss," replied the male EMT, "While your little nap was likely a result of your exhaustion, you were indeed injured as a result of what happened in the crowd. Nothing to apologize for. It's our job to make sure you are safe and to take any steps necessary to insure your health. We've observed and monitored you for about 45 minutes. While you'll likely have soreness and possibly a bruise at the center of your ribcage, I believe you are well enough to leave the venue, if you're comfortable with that. Or, we could have an ambulance take you to the hospital for further observation, if you'd like...?"

"Oh, no, thank you. I'm really feeling quite okay now, aside from the ache in my chest." Your hand absentmindedly rubbed at the spot, then you quickly pulled it away realizing the many people in the room were still gazing at you. You made a mental note that Jimin was cutely fidgeting and playing with the edge of the rumpled gurney sheet mere centimeters from your hip. "Ummm, what do I need to do before I leave?"

"There's some paperwork for you to sign," said the female EMT as she handed you a clipboard. The security guard and some of the other people in the room took this as a signal that they could now leave, and they began to do so. You looked around quickly trying to decipher whether the seven boys of Bangtan were going to leave as well, and to your pleasant surprise it looked like their manager motioned for them to give you some space but to sit in some chairs along one of the walls. 

As Jimin turned away from you, his fingers hooked in the pocket of your jeans, tugging at them lightly for just a second or two before he seemed to realize it. Turning quickly towards you with an embarrassed look, he said in English, "Sorry, sorry," while flashing his sweet eye smile as he quickly gave a little bow and gazed at you through his thick bangs. Then he joined the group in the chairs.

You filled in the paperwork with your information, signed the waiver, and handed back the clipboard. You'd barely read anything on the forms, simply filled the blanks on autopilot as your brain worked out that being knocked unconscious and falling into a deep sleep after a BTS concert sure induced one long and wild dream. You felt yourself blush again as you wondered if you spoke or made sounds while you were lying there. Should I ask? you thought to yourself. No. No. Best to just play it cool and leave looking confident and healthy.

The EMT's helped you off the gurney and made sure you were okay standing. The seven young men rose from their chairs and made a little bow in your direction, you bowed back, still in disbelief that they were even in the room with you! Then they all walked towards you and one by one offered a sweet handshake or high five, and a couple of words thanking you for coming and making sure you were alright. Namjoon asked if you had a way home and you replied you'd call a taxi and you were staying with friends at a hotel nearby. 

Jimin was last to come through the line. He reached out and gave your shoulder a light squeeze as he inquired, "Kenchana?" He had such a sincere and sweet face, you had to fight the urge to pull him into a hug and bury your face in his chest. Your mind was still wrestling with the false memories of your hot and vivid dream and the much colder reality of the moment. While the kindness being shown to you was not lost in the least, you did have to remind yourself that you were actually NOT as familiar with some of the members present as your mind might have you believe.

"Ye. Kamsahamnida." You replied as you nodded. You noticed Jimin's eyes glance at your hip and you thought you saw him wink before he turned and followed the group out the door. 

A male staff member approached you and explained (in English) that he'd escort you out to the taxi area. They'd called one for you and it should arrive in a few minutes. You walked with him in silence through the back halls of the concert venue still recalling random parts of your dream and what had just happened in reality. Your mind was so fuzzy, you were really beginning to feel your overall exhaustion and ache of the injury now. You were relieved that the taxi had already arrived as you emerged from the building. Turning toward your escort, you thanked him and bowed. You got in the taxi and collapsed into the seat. Fastening your seatbelt, you told the driver the hotel you were at and he pulled away into the city traffic.

As you sat there wondering how much of your post-concert story to tell your friends, you patted down your pockets making sure you had everything you'd come with. Your phone, check. Credit card, ID, some cash, check. Then you pulled out a small folded slip of paper from your left hip pocket. Opening it you saw what appeared to be a foreign telephone number and "JIMIN" written on it. You stared at it in disbelief for a while. Then as if snapping out of a daze, you quickly punched the numbers into your phone and sent a text.

"Hi" you wrote.

Several long drawn out seconds, but not quite a minute passed. Your phone made it's text tone. It said, "Hi," in reply.

You typed, "?"

Again, the dreadful wait. Then, tone.

A selfie of Jimin in the clothes you'd just seen him in appeared on your screen. You stared at it, your brain locked in a silent scream...

As the taxi wove through the streets to your destination, you thought to yourself, "This is going to be one long night!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> If you feel compelled to comment, I'd love to hear what you thought. Criticisms, constructive or helpful to me becoming a better writer, are much appreciated!


End file.
